


Lets Make This A Good Night

by Lashton_Larry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lashton_Larry/pseuds/Lashton_Larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having a long day at work, things look up when Ashton comes home to see Luke in knee socks and short shorts. </p><p>(Or the one where Luke cross dresses)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets Make This A Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea kinda just popped into my head and I feel like writing smut. (Don't ask why.) I'll proabably also post this on Wattpad, and if you wanna know what my wattpad is, its larrylashtonshipper. So, yeah. Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Part One of the Daddies Princess collection

Like every other day, when Ashton is at work, things go wrong. Today for instince, the printer broke, he lost his pen, put the wrong paper in the shredder and to top it all off lost a offer within a few seconds. So all he wanted to do was go home, and cuddle with his beautiful boyfriend. 

But walking into a house, that looks empty and usually smells like amazing food, but doesn't this time. It worries Ashton. Because Luke would usually prance out of the kitchen to shower Ashton in hugs and kisses. But not this time.

"Luke?" He called, but got no answer. 

He slowly closed the door, and took off his shoes and jacket. Looking around the living room. As he walked farther into the room, he heard rustling in the kitchen making him smile. He knew exactly where Luke was now. 

Making his way to the room, he heard quiet singing and smiles at the sound of his beautiful boyfriends voice. 

But to say Aahton was surprised to see Luke sitting on the counter, one leg thrown over the other, a plaid shirt tide on the corners over his belly button, short, and fuck he means short, Jean shorts clinging to his legs, and a thick coat of mascara and eye liner coating his top and bottom eyelids, would be a underexaggeration.

Bright blue eyes met his, "Well hello handsome." The corners of his eyes crinkled in a smile.

Ashton's mouth was watering and his eyes wouldn't stop running over the other boys body. Luke looked amazing like this and Ashton wouldn't mind seeing it again. 

His day just got that much better.

Luke bit his lip as Ashton walked over to him and spread his legs out, so he could step between the younger lad. His hands slowly ran up the soft skin of Lukes thighs, until they reached his hips, where he gripped them lightly. Almost out of instinct Lukes arms made their ways round Ashton's neck. 

His thumbs now tracing the younger boys hips he looked at him, a smile tugging at his lips. "What's all of this?" Not that he minded. 

Luke shrugged leaning down to press a few kissed to Asnton's neck, "Nothing much. Just when you come home, you always seem stressed, so I thought maybe give you something to get your mind off things."

Ashton nodded in response, his hands now on the small of Lukes back. But then Luke pulled away from his neck and hopped off the counter. And that's when Ashton noticed the white lace hem of Lukes underwear. The thought of Luke wearing panties, was sent straight to his cock. Luke had started to bite and suck at Ashton's neck now, leaving small little red marks down his neck, over his collerbone and around the coller of his shirt. 

Then Luke started to unbotton Ashton's shirt replacing each button with a bite mark or a kiss, until he got to the last button where he was now on his knees kissing over the hem of Ashton's pants. Ashton shrugged his shirt off, right as Luke started to unbuckle his belt and undo his pants. His breath hitched when Luke pulled down his zipper with his teeth, because jesus christ that was the hottest thing he had ever seen the boy do.

Soon enough Luke was stroking Ashton slowly while kitten licking his tip, making sure to get the precum that had leaked out. Letting out a loud deep moan, Ashton threw his head back as Luke wrapped his lips around his head. Taking him in slowly Luke swallowed and hummed around Ashton, until he was deep throating, and his nose was touching Ashton's pubic hairs. 

He took a deep breath before slowly bobbing his head, letting Ashton touch the back of his throat every now and then, while Ashton moaned louder running his hands through Lukes hair, every now and then tugging on the strands. 

But to Ashton's disappointment and when he was pretty sure he was about to come Luke pulled off him with a pop. As he stood up, he kissed up Ashton's abs and chest, before connecting their lips for the first time that night. 

Ashton's hands went straight to Luke's hips, letting them move to his back, until his finger tips slid under the hem of the jean shorts, and he felt the soft fabric of the panties Luke had on. He trailed his hands down more, cupping Lukes bum before reaching down more and grabbing his thighs. 

Ashton carried Luke through the house, as the two's lips worked hard against each other, their tongues fighting for dominace, which Ashton easily won. 

Ashton walked into the bedroom, not bothering to close the door since the two only lived here, he walked forward until the two fell onto the bed finally breaking the kiss. Breathing heavily, they looked into each others eyes, noses brushing and chests pressed together. Ashton leaned down softly kissing Lukes jawline, while his trailed his hand down Lukes side. Running his hand up his leg then cuping under his knee so he could pull the boys leg higher up his hip. 

He moaned quietly when Ashton started sucking on his soft spot, "I love you." 

Luke smiled running his hand through Ashton's curls, "And I love you." 

Then the two's lips were connected again, moving softly against each other, as Ashton, slowly untied Lukes shirt. When it was undone, he unbuttoned the boys shorts, then slid them down his thin legs. Ashton smiled looking down at the lace on Lukes hips. 

"You went all out didn't you?" 

Luke blushed, "Well I wanted to make it a good night!" 

Ashton smiled before slowly palming Luke making him moan quietly. He sucked at Lukes neck again while reaching over and grabbing the bottle of lube. He slowly pulled off Lukes panties before lubing up three fingers and pressing one in. No matter how badly Ashton wanted to fuck Luke, he would always start slow with the boy. 

When Luke nodded, he slowly added his first digit until it was knuckles deep. He slowly moved his finger in and out, watching Lukes face for any sign of discomfort. After finding none he moved his finger faster, adding a second and hearing Luke moan again. He crooked his fingers, and Luke bucked up a little.

Ashton leans back down kissing the younger boy again, and finally adding a third finger. "Doing such a good job princess." 

Luke maoned again moving his hips down whenever Ashton thrusted his fingers in. Ashton pulled his fingers out before laying on his back. 

"Can you ride me baby?" He asked.

Luke nodded in response before grabbing the lube and sitting over Ashton. He poured the liquid on his hand before slowly stroking Ashton, and lubbing him up. Luke pulled his hand away before slowly sinking down on Ashton, a mixed groan and moan making its way past his lips. Ashton moaned in response. 

"Fuck, s-so tight." 

Luke started bouncing, slowly at first before picking up speed and angling so Ashton hit his prostate with each bounce. Moaning each time he sunk back down. Ashton grabbed Lukes hips before flippong the two over and pounding into Luke. Now panting out moans, Luke clawed his nails down Ashton's back, biting at his shoulder. Ashton moaned again, slowing down his thrust so he could help Luke flip over. 

Now he was slowly and gently moving on and out of Luke while biting and sucking at Lukes shoulder blade. He reached around and grabbed lukes groin pumping him in rhythm with his slow thrusts. 

"Ashton-im g-gunna," was the only warning Ash got before Luke spilled into his hand.

Feeling Luke tighten around him made him moan and shoot into Luke. Both boys were panting, as Ashton pulled out slowly, making sure not to hurt the sensitive boy. He fell onto the bed. Luke rolled over snuggling onto Ashton's side. 

Ashton smiled, "you made this a very good night. I love you Luke." 

Luke smiled back, pressing a kiss to Ashton's chest, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good? Yes? No?  
> Well if you liked it please leave kudos! Thanks! :)


End file.
